piratesonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:SaturdayNight/My Speech Regarding Pirates Online Closing September 19th
Ahoy, mates :( It is a disappointment that Pirates Online is officially closing on September 19th. During that period, we have received festive events such as double gold, rep, plunder event and an addition of FREE Unlimited Access for all Pirates. There will also be surprises next weeks—will be posted on the Current News from the website To support the end of Pirates Online, I will like to give a speech to tell of how much I liked the game. :Pirates Online has been a great multiplayer online game filled with awesome updates, contents, and GM events. I had alot of great friends. Friends are one of the reasons why I play the game. I will miss my best friends. When September 18th hits, it's time everyone + everyone says goodbye and continue our adventures in real life or playing on another game. Don't worry, this wiki will still be available. You can chat with your friends anytime you want. We will not let someone miss a good friend from in-game :) '' : ''I like the GM events Pirates Online has hosted over the past year's/months/days. Indeed, enjoyed the Pirates Expose EITC Plot event, which is the last GM event we will be seeing of the year. Viper's Kiss and Desert Claw were pretty neat weapons given out during the event. Buccaneer Boot Camp was cool too. Navy GM's were fun to see, although a knock out party happened :P. It's a role play event. The Royal Navy and EITC Black Guard GM's don't really hate us. They are pretending. Every pirate should treat other pirates the way they want to be treated. We all wanted to be a nice, caring, and healthly game. All the GM events were fun and exciting and I appreciate the goods. I thank the Marceline, EITC Black Guard, Royal Navy, and the Ghosts GM's for taking care of the game and do your best to be the best Game Master. '' : ''New updates are also the reasons why I play the game. Bad news is that Pirates Online development team was fired last year (2012). That is why we have not been getting funds, and that's OK. I won't forget the old times like when the Raven's Cove Island was released. That was my favorite update out of all. What I hated is that the Jolly Roger's Island update in 2010 was deeply cancelled as well as a few other updates. All these times, I wished for another new island but there was no development team. Then, there came the QAR and Sword of Triton update from the movie, Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides. An awesome movie starring the adventures of Captain Jack Sparrow. Next came, the Scoundrel of the Seas update that required fast ships called Bounty Hunters and Warships. After reaching the 3rd level, the Hunters will come and start chasing you. The 4th level brings on a Warship teaming with a Bounty Hunter to try and send you to Davy Jones' Locker. Last but not least, the latest Ship Customization update! A cool update to customize your pirate ship and make it powerful by plundering for a varity of Ship Materials. I liked the stormchaser upgrade and planned on buying it for my war sloop. I collected all the materials need, and my war sloop is now a fast runner! If Ship Customization wasn't hit for a release, my war sloop would not have been that good of a mighty pirate ship I can have. : Thank you Disney for making the game itself a great success. I hope to see you return in the high seas. Fair winds! Sincerely, '' ''X Jumper @ Pirates Online Wiki Category:Blog posts